The Underworld
by Frii-Sama
Summary: A young human boy, Allen Walker, is hiding from the dark beasts. His blood wakes the lust in the beasts, but not just killing lust... A certain vampire starts to get interested, but a raven haired devil is not willing to look from aside. AU, Laven/Yullen
1. Prologue

_**Hahaa! The crazy Kanda!rapist-fan is back! x) This time, there is no rape (yet…), but this time I posted a bit more…interesting story here! And it's even BETAed! Yes! I actually have an AWESOME BETA! :D Wohoo! Someone can actually see, after cleaning after my horrible English!**_

_**There will be LEMON later in this story! And if I'm on the good mood, we might see 3 men in 1 bed! ;)**_

_**Oh, and for the Pride Breakdown readers; there will POSSIBLY be a sequel coming soon! :D Just be patient, and you might get surprised! ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own -man! (and thank your God that I don't!)_**

* * *

_**The Underworld**_

_Long, long ago, humans' thought that they were the only ones on this cruel world._

_They thought that there was no other race, than humans living on this world._

_People were carefree, and never sensed the evil walking amongst them._

_The truth was hidden from them, and the beasts stayed in shadow._

_But one day, a certain beast got tired living in shadows, and stood up from the shadows._

_A young drake, one day, got tired of pretending, and decided to create a war._

_The humans weren't strong enough for the beasts, and they surrendered._

_The young jade drake named Kazura was soon the king of the new world._

_All kinds of creatures, like vampires, were-wolfs, succubus, drakes, harpies, demons, _

_gargoyles, night elves and lots more, came out from the shadows, and invaded the whole world._

_Soon enough, the race of human was in danger to disappear, when the beasts of underworld took over the earth._

_Some of them wish to leave in peace, but the hope has almost faded._

* * *

The streets of Paris were being crowded with people, as always at this time of day. The sun was about to settle down in few hours, and people needed to deal with their business, before the dark creatures took over the city, like every night. The people in town looked quite normal actually, just like the old times. Nothing was normal anymore, and nothing was what it looked like. People in streets were something that was far away from normal. The dark creatures took the aspect of a human, but at night they came back to their original form.

A young man walked on the streets, looking normal and walking in middle of the crowd, nothing suspicious. The man's only visible, emerald eye scanned the area of the streets. His blood red hair was kept up with a green bandanna, color matching his eye. His left eye was being covered with an eye patch. He was like everyone else; looking as normal as possible. The young man continued looking around, as he avoided walking onto other people. He held a small paper bag on his hand, a rose pointing out from the bag.

He stopped on front of a jewelry shop, looking at the showing window. Something there caught his interest, so he walked through the crowd to the window. As he stood right front of it, he examined the golden bracelets and rings with his emerald eye. He seemed to like the shining diamonds and stones. But as he saw the silver necklaces, he grinned. Silver was the worst enemy of were-wolves, so people rarely sold them anymore; not wanting to break a new war.

The redhead continued his way, as he walked down the street. He listened to the noise, what his sensitive ear was receiving. But something caught his interest; a really loud heartbeat and ragged breath was coming to his way. People we're yelping, and there was pushing sounds. It was coming closer, and the redhead had to turn around in interest. As he did, someone suddenly pumped into him.

A younger boy, with a snow-white hair and pale skin, was falling to the ground. The boy didn't hesitate much, as he stood up right away and looked at the redhead shocked.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, sir!" The white haired boy bowed in order to apologize, and continued running down the street with a huge haste, like he was running for his dear life; maybe he was. The redhead looked down, where the boy had fallen over. There was a bit of some red liquid on the ground, but only a small amount.

The redhead bent down, looking at it more closely. Suddenly, a delicious smell went through his nose, mixing all his senses. A sudden red flashed through his emerald eye, and small fangs were visible from behind his parted lips. He suddenly stopped, as a voice called his name.

"Lavi! Oi, Lavi!" A familiar voice called the said boy. Another young male was pushing through the crowd, looking quite cheerful. His brown hair was pulled back in small ponytail. His brown eye was sparkling in joy, as he was approaching his redheaded friend.

"What is it, Gouren?" Lavi asked with a hint of boredom in his voice. The said man reached Lavi, panting but still giving the dumbfounded smirk to him. He looked quite cheerful, ignoring the bit rude reply from his friend.

"We need to get back to the mansion, now. It's starting in an hour," Gouren made a serious face as he talked. Lavi's visible eye only widened, as he glanced down on his wristwatch. The damn thing showed 4:14. It was broken! No wonder the alarm was so quiet. The redhead sighed, looking at his companion.

"I guess there's no choice then, let's go," The brown haired man nodded, as both of them walked to the street, trying to stop a taxi.

--

The white haired teenager continued pushing through the crowd, a look of horror on his face. His grey eyes were full of fear; fear of death. The boy waded trough the crowd that were on his way. He apologized, though people kept grunting in annoyance when the white haired boy kept pushing them.

He finally approached the end of the city, running like a mad man. A black back bag was bouncing on his back furiously, as the boy increased his speed. Countryside came to his view, after the town apartments ended. He left the whole town behind, as he sprinted to the countryside.

The white haired boy's heartbeat was really swift. The boy cried out, as he felt all the air leave his lungs. However he wouldn't, no,_ couldn't_ stop running. Even when his legs were already feeling really numb, and his body ached; he couldn't stop. He cried out in pain, when his whole body was protesting against the running. He felt like falling on the ground and dying from the lack of breath. His cheeks were burning red, and his eyes were full of fear.

_Fear of death._Then suddenly, he gasped from the relief. A small mansion was standing in middle of a field, with a small yard in front of it. The mansion resembled a small castle. It had two, small towers standing bright from each side of the building. There was a big garden behind the mansion, but the plants and trees were dead. The garden looked like a deserted graveyard, but there was no bodies buried there. A small pond was on the front yard as well, with the small sand circle for the cars to park on.

The young boy cried out when he heard horrible screeching coming from the town, making him sprint with his lack of energy he had left. He reached the yard, almost tripping over, as he was reaching for the fancy, white door. He pulled his keys, and started to push them to the lock, hand shaking violently. He cried out, when the key didn't want to slip into the hole. The gray eyes followed the key, when it slipped into the hole. He almost snapped the silver object in two, as he twisted the lock and the door opened.

He jumped inside, slamming the door close. He turned around, staring at the metal locks on the door. He snapped and slipped them through each other. He breathed heavily, before sprinting again down the hallways of the house, seeing only the white walls flash when he ran in middle of them. He made a sharp turn on a corner, and the hallway continued again. A metal door was at the end of the hallway, making the gray eyes wide and his legs speed up once more.

He almost jumped to reach the metal door. As he did, he twisted the metal circle in middle of the door, making the door snap open before him. He slipped inside through the little hole, entering into darkness. He turned around, and pushed the heavy door close. As it snapped to its place, he looked at the bright and colorful buttons next to the door. He started to touch the small screens, and a heavy snap was coming from the door, and a beep. As he turned around, few lights came on, revealing the stairs going lower.

The boy was finally breathing more steadily. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his sleeve, starting to walk swiftly down the stairs, still looking quite stressed and upset. He didn't miss a single foot, as he practically jumped down the last three steps, and opened another door.

The white haired teen entered the room, closing the door, and locking it once more with the complicated metal locks. As the door closed, the lights came on, and brightened the whole room. The white haired boy turned around, and pressed his back against the door. He was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and red. He held onto his chest, like trying to catch his heart, if it jumped out. He slid down against the door, sitting on the floor, still breathing heavily.

"C-calm down, A-Allen…you're safe…" The boy breathed out, talking to himself, as he looked down onto the room.

_For now…_

* * *

_Short, crappy and boring! Can I say more? –laughs- There you have Lavi for a bit…and a vampire oc ''Gouren'''. You think that "if Lavi is a vampire, then WHY is he walking in the daylight, dipshit?"_

_Well, my answer is; just wait and READ! ;)__Hi everyone~! This is Flicca's Beta! I just wanted to let you all know that this is an amazing story. I think you should read it. Make sure to review!!  
_

And a message from my AWESOME BETA:

_Thanks, Hun! ^^3 If you guys really are interested and want to see more; tell my by reviewing this story, because the 2__nd__ chapter is almost ready!_


	2. The Awakening Of The Demon

_**Ok! So here is the chapter 2 for you guys! :D Argh! I'm so sorry about the typo on the end of the chapter 1! The message from my beta threw itself on a VERY weird place x)**_

_**Yay! In this chapter, we see Kanda and Lavi!**_

Enjoy^^

* * *

"_November 7th, year 2012, 6:09pm…I have successfully entered my hiding place, and no dark beasts followed me this time. I'm not injured, besides from the small wound on my palm. My temperature is 36.7, so I'm not ill or anything. This is Allen Walker, stopping from recording now."_

The white haired boy placed the small black recorder on the table, sitting down on the soft mattress. He looked around the room, eying every corner, as in to be sure that no beasts would jump on him from any corner. The room wasn't anything special; it was medium sized, and it had a small kitchen on the corner of it. In middle of the room, there was an L shaped couch. But at the other side of the room, there was a big bed, night drawers on either side of it.

Allen ran his fingers through his white locks, closing his mist colored eyes. His heart was still beating with a too fast pace, all his nerves still haven't calmed down yet. He placed his right hand above his chest, right where his heart is. He rubbed the spot, as if wanting to calm the rummaging heart down. The boy shook his head, taking a deep breath, telling himself that everything will be fine.

The boy yawned widely, as he settled down on the pure white pillow. His silver locks spread on the white pillow, like the softest silk on the whole world. His big, sky gray eyes stared up at the stony ceiling. His eyes were emotionless, like his whole face as well. Millions of thoughts went through his head, but none of them could be seen on his expression.

Allen blinked, before reaching to the night drawer next to him. There was a small button, and he reached to it with his pale fingers. He snapped the button, and the small room went pitch dark. Allen gasped a little, as he buried his face to the pillow. The horrible screeching outside was really loud; _they_ were looking for him.

Horrible screeching and screaming could be heard, and many other sounds as well. He could hear the howling coming from nearby; making the screeching creatures retreat further from the white haired boy's hearing distance. He threw the blanket over his head, trying to forget the fact that the creatures outside were looking for food and for the most delicious blood in the world…

…Looking for _him._

--

The sun has finally disappeared from the horizon, the darkness taking over the country. The dark creatures came back to their original form, howling and screaming for the moonlight. That was their source of light at this time of the evening. The beasts came out from their hiding, looking at the large, silvery moon rising to the sky. The half moon was shining brightly above the country, the silver stars shining all around the silvery moon.

The moonlight was making the white villa on top of a small hill shine. The moonlight rays evaded through the large windows, as well passing the somewhat thick curtains that covered the windows for a reason. The moon lightened up a certain room at the top floor of the villa, hitting directly to a king sized bed in the middle of the royal-like room.

There was a figure underneath the thick covers of the bed, twitching lightly, as the moonlight was lightening up the whole room. A small, but somewhat dangerous groan could be heard from underneath the covers, before it went quiet. But the horrible screeching coming from the outside was making the figure twitch again, this time making him move more underneath the sheets.

"Fuck those winged whores…so fucking loud at this time of evening," The figure growled in a low and dangerous voice that could even make were-wolves want to escape from his sight.

The moonlight, being stubborn as always, moved a bit more into the room. The moon rays were now directly hitting the king sized bed, revealing the raven silk spread on the crimson sheets of the bed. His pale and mostly perfect skin was so clear, like the moon. His beautiful face was revealed; perfect lips, beautiful eyebrows and eyelashes. But one thing for sure; his face was nowhere near _serene_ and _calm._

With one screech, his eyes suddenly snapped open, killing-rage filling those dark gray orbs. He muttered something under his breath, his lips moving swiftly, as he kept that murdering look on his eyes. The atmosphere in the room went chilly and dangerous, as the dark orb flashed bright red. If looks could blow someone's head, then that someone would be missing their precious brains. But a person who would annoy him, apparently _didn't_ own brains.

His whole body suddenly drags itself upward, like a wire would be pulling him into sitting position from his chest. He leaned forward, his raven hair falling forward, and hiding his whole face. He leaned backwards a bit, sitting up straight. He rolled his both shoulder, creaking sounds coming from them. He let out a satisfied sigh, and threw his head back, the raven silk going over his head, landing on his bare back.

"_I warned you, fuckers…_" He opened his dangerous eyes, a sick grin forming on his lips, as he glanced to the window. He revealed his sharp fangs, as his wicked smirk widened.

* * *

The winged creatures took over the skies, soaring like devils and diving in the skies like eagles. Their large and messy gray wings moving smoothly, but still somewhat messy; it didn't really stop the fun they had. They flew around each others, letting out horrible screams to echoes through the night; as if to want to wake up every dark beast on the country.

Their birdie faces glanced down on the countries, not seeming satisfied, as the roads of the countries seemed quiet and empty. Seemed like their wake up screams hasn't affected everybody yet. They exchanged few looks, seeming very mischievous. The birds went higher and higher, and when they reached to the top level, they started to dive down. They folded their wings, dove down and opened their beaks. They let out a horrible scream; all of them at the same time.

Bad mistake…

One of the harpies opened its wings, going back to the higher levels of the air. It seemed very satisfied with its screeching, because some other animals and beasts screamed in response, not very pleased to be exact. The harpy seemed to be satisfied with its work, getting some werewolves to run out from their hiding spots, looking up to the group of harpies with these crimson red eyes, which looked twice dangerous with the anger they held on their eyes. The harpies seemed to be really suicidal, because they continued that horrible scream of theirs; exactly knowing that it was annoying the hell out of the flesh hungry-beasts.

A certain harpy flied on the lowest level from all of them, looking down at the angry wolves and pretty pissed demon lizards. The harpy almost made a face that resembled an evil grin. The winged creature opened its beak, ready to let out a horrible scream to piss them off once more. The beak opened slowly, revealing the gray, stone look like tongue on its mouth.

However, the harpy made a shift dodge, as something was about to crash on the winged creature from above. The harpy let out a panicked scream, looking down at the falling frame. It…was a harpy. But there was something wrong. It didn't have wings attached on it. The wings were flying down, _after_ the poor harpy. The blood was bursting out from its sides, where its wings are supposed to be.

The falling one's eyes were stoned, as if from the shock that the poor creature had gotten. The bird like creature fell to the ground, but soon a pack of werewolves surrounded the defenseless creature. The harpy on the air just watched for a second, as the werewolves fisted on its friend, ripping the feathers off from the harpy, before ripping its skin apart, eating the insides. The harpy suddenly let out a loud scream, as something swift flew by. The creature didn't have to time to turn its head, before it flew off from rest of its body.

The blood spilled out from the hole, where its head is supposed to be. Its head fell first, body following close behind and leaving blood drops on the air. The other winged creatures watched in horror, as they saw a frame, with large, black feather wings, flying on front of the moon. It was soaring swiftly, moving its large and raven wings smoothly.

Suddenly, it stopped in mid air, spreading its wings wide and soaring on the same spot. It was a man, who had beautiful raven hair moving elegantly, as the wind blew against it. His hair was tied into high ponytail, and two strands of long hair were falling from either side of his face. His eyes were closed at the moment, as he moved his wings slightly in mid air. He held a long katana in his hands, the blade of it red from the harpy blood.

His black coat was flapping, as the winds got slightly stronger. The man brought the blade up to his face, sniffing the bloody spot on his blade. He opened his mouth, making an ill face, as he smelled the harpy blood in his blade. He revealed the sharp fangs on his mouth, before they disappeared from sight as he closed his mouth. Instead, he opened his dark gray eyes, looking down at the group of harpies. He showed his teeth again, swinging the blade on front of him, straightening his hand forward.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you, that when Kanda Yuu is sleeping…" He growled dangerously, before moving his wings slightly. In a swift movement, he drew his wings against his back, and started to dive down from his high spot.

"…Don't be so fucking loud!"

* * *

The redheaded youngster stopped on his doings, turning his head back to the mountains, as he was hearing horrible screeching. The screeching wasn't anything new, but it sounded like… they were screaming for help and fear. His emerald eye kept looking at the mountains, only wondering what was going on. He held onto the rock, as he stopped the climbing for a second. This made his companion stop as well, and look at the redhead.

"What is it now, Lavi?" Gouren asked, sounding slightly worried from the fact that his friend seemed to eye the horizon suspiciously. Lavi blinked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as the noise was starting to slacken. But one thing for sure; the air was bringing a familiar and somewhat delicious smell to his nostrils.

Blood.

From out of nothing, something heavy fell on the redhead's head, waking him up from his flood of thoughts. He yelped loudly and turned his attention back to his friend above him, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Stop daydreaming about succubus, and let's get moving, Bunny!" The other male said, clearly annoyed from the fact that he was being ignored. He continued climbing up on the hard and cold stone, muttering curses about stupid rabbits and humping needs under his breath.

"You know, Gouren, I can hear you," Lavi said and narrowed his eyes, as his friend let out a loud 'Hmph!' apparently trying to pay back from Lavi ignoring him. Lavi sighed, mostly in annoyance. He was still worried from the sounds, but he decided to let it go for a second. "Gouren, you act like a girl…"

"If that was an invitation to bed with you, forget about it," The other male responded, finally reaching the top spot on the rock wall. He lifted himself on the sand road, crawling away from the edge of the road. He stood up, and dusted his clothes from the dirt that came from the climbing. He looked down on his emerald eyed friend, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Nah…I'd rather not. You might bitch slap me in middle of the fuck, if you continue turning into a girl," The brown haired boy suddenly jumped in surprise, as he heard his friend's low voice behind his back. He swiftly turned around, only to see Lavi standing right in front of him, his lips tucked up in a small grin.

"Please don't do that, Lavi," Gouren warned, as the other male rolled his emerald orb. Both of them walked on the mountain road, looking at the mountains that were lightened by the moonlight rays. It was beautiful, but somewhat lonely. It was so far away from everything, and it was almost hard to hear the elves beautiful singing from the black forests. One thing still bothered the redhead…

The screaming has stopped.

* * *

"Finally…fucking bird shits are dead…"

The raven-haired man growled out, as he looked down on the dining werewolves. He took a small tissue out from his pocket, wiping his blade from the blood that he had scattered on the night. Kanda sheathed his sword and spread his wings wider.

He started to soar forward to the lights coming from the town. The feathers on his raven wings were shaking as the wind gathered underneath his wings, keeping him in the air. The dark eyed male eyed the ground, hoping that there would be something interesting to eat. Nothing was really seen in the dark countryside, but it didn't stop Kanda from looking for his pray. He tried to sense something; any movements going on at the ground underneath him.

Then, something caught his interested, making him a fly a large circle on the midair. A small mansion, which was made of white tile and it, had two small towers pointing to the sky. The house from inside seemed quite dead, or that was what he saw from the windows while circling the building. But one thing made him uneasy; he could have sworn that he did feel a presence somewhere near.

Oh, the lucky day, if there would be a pure human for him to feast on. Kanda is getting sick of mixed bloods and succubus. Kanda's taste was getting too high, that he almost gave up on werewolves as well. Succubus were still tasty, somewhat. The women skin was always so soft and pale, almost inviting the young boy to eat to the whole package in one mouthful. The flesh…the soft flesh breaking like a thick paper against his sharp fangs…the deliciousness pouring into his mouth.

Then, all of the sudden, Kanda stopped his soaring, as a horrible scream was being heard from the town. But as soon as the screaming started, an evil and wicked laughter being louder was heard. The screaming and begging abruptly stopped one by one. Kanda could hear with his sharp hearing when the blood was splattered on the certain place. The Japanese man frowned, and then sighed out in frustration.

"Stupid humans…every fucking time…" He said, before she swiftly changed his course and glided on the night sky, heading to the direction, where the voices came from.

* * *

The young redhead eyed the crystal clear water trickling down the mountain, as he stopped on his tracks, with his friend right behind him. The small waterfall poured down from a certain hole, starting to fall down from the mountain. The emerald eye narrowed a little, as he looked at the waterfall more clearly. Then, all of a sudden, a hand was pressed on his shoulder.

"Stop daydreaming, Lavi, and let's get going!" Gouren said, obviously annoyed from the standing and staring with no good reason. Lavi sighed out quietly, as he headed to the small waterfall. Gouren was now ahead of him, walking to the direction of the waterfall with a fast pace.

The brown haired boy stopped in front of the waterfall, eying Lavi from the corner of his eye. Lavi said nothing, as the boy continued to look him for a while. But the redhead could see a slight concern on the others eye. Gouren said nothing, as he walked next to the waterfall, finding a small entrance. He slipped smoothly through the small entrance, disappearing behind the waterfall.

Lavi sighed out, running his fingers on his crimson locks, as he looked up to the night sky. He glanced at the stars for a while, wishing that he could be somewhere else than here… but he couldn't. Lavi had learned through the years that reality was an annoying bitch and a tough one as well. The crimson haired boy looked at the waterfall once more, before moving closer to the waterfall.

The emerald-eyed boy slipped from the same hole as well, entering a cave filled with candles. Lavi eyed the large cave, as the candles lightened the dark space. Lavi could see well in the dark, because he had an excellent night vision. He saw Gouren sitting against the wall, looking slightly troubled and upset. Lavi raised an eyebrow at that, but turned his head forward swiftly, as he saw something moving further in the cave, where the candle light's didn't reach anymore.

The young boy could see the red orbs watching at him from the distance; those dangerous eyes scanning his whole body, before stopping at his hand, as he was holding the small bag on it. Lavi felt a bit uneasy, as the dark figures came out from the shadows. He could see a tall man, with neck length black hair. The man's eye was deep red for a second, before turning blue. The man wore an expensive suit, the black silk shining on the candle lights. Lavi's expression softened, as he relaxed his slightly tense muscles on his body.

"Welcome back, Lavi," The man put his face into a kind and warm smile, but it didn't seem to have any affection on the redhead. Lavi sent a slight glare, as if asking him to drop that fake smile. "I see that you got what I asked, right?"

Lavi looked at the bag on his hand, before looking back at the man. At that moment, more shadowy figures were coming out of the shadow, standing slightly behind the man. Lavi sighed out in frustration, and nodded.

"Yes. I am holding what you asked for, _Dono_"

--

**Me is so sorry! It's a stupid cliffie :(****…I think…x) But anyways! Here are the main characters! In the next chapter, they will finally meet each others, and we will see some of the other DGM characters! :D**

Thank you for my wonderful and lovely beta, who wasted her precious time on this fic! :D She says hi to all of you! :D

For me and for my wonderful beta, would you be kind and review?

_**Or else I'm sending Kanda to suck your brains out….**_

**But you'll probably just love that, right? XD Just kiddin'!  
**


	3. The Red Dawn

**_Omg look! I'm not dead! I'm alive! Woots! 8D_**

I'm so sorry for the long hiatus and I didn't even put up a note or anything...I felt like shit when people kept alerting this story and I was having a writers block :( I'm soo sorry! -bows-

I was supposed to post this weeks ago, maybe even month...but my Beta wont reply me and I dunno if she ever got my mail or that is she ok...but let's thank _my_ wonderful **SuccessorLavi** for Beta-ing this! *3* -shovering with love and cookies-

Take this as an apology! 4,136 words of new chapter! Long enough, eh? XD Enjoy, peeps!

**Warnings: **Gore, blood, cussing

* * *

Kanda Yuu was not amused.

Not a _bit._

For one; he was woken up in the nastiestway possible.

For two; he was goddamn hungry for some fresh human meat. Kanda was getting tired of undead flesh. The meat didn't _melt_ in his mouth; it crumbled, like a broken rock.

The demon darted his eyes down to the source of the scream he had heard before, spreading his wings a bit more to slow down and soar around the small part of the city. His eyes were fixed on a certain street; the sweet scent of blood, _fresh blood_, filling his nose. This made a smirk creep to his lips, his sharp and dangerous fangs showing themselves as they anticipated the sweet taste that would accompany the sweet smell.

Kanda already knew that the human had been taken care of by the creatures of night, such a stupid human it was, but he couldn't wonder if there still was more. The creatures roaming around the city were usually orcs or some lucky zombies, who had made their way into the city without crumbling into parts while dragging their rotten ass up from the graves, literally spoken.

But to make the hunting easier for Kanda, there was the fact that orcs and the undead are _stupid._ Sure they were really dangerous if a human bumped into them, orcs being very dangerous and undead might have _special_ looking bodies. No one quite knew if the undead were human or animal. But these creatures were no match for Kanda. And a human could hide from them, or at least from a pack of zombies, because they can't smell humans like orcs can.

Kanda looked around and started to soar lower, turning his body so his feet were pointing towards the ground, ready to land down on the bloodied street. His wings were starting to make smaller movements as he got closer to the ground. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he spread his wings wide once more before folding them behind his back. Tilting his head up, he took a long sniff to see if he could smell anything delicious around.

Once again, his teeth showed themselves as Kanda spotted what he had been looking for: a human. The young demon loved the way he could smell the already bleeding human; the warm and fresh blood pulsing out from the torn skin. He loved it, compared to his cold skin. The best part of it was that he could _smell_ how scared this person was, just behind the alley and failing miserably in their attempt to hide. Wasn't too hard for Kanda to guess that this person's friend had gotten devoured by a pack of undead, judging by the way there were bones and body part scattered around. Groups of undead usually killed their feasts by ripping them apart and eating the parts.

The Japanese man turned and made his way towards the alley, making his steps quiet as possible. Kanda's wing twitched slightly, dropping one of the black feathers to the ground. The man cursed, hearing the human twitch and stop weeping for a moment. He sighed as the human ran out from the street, his eyes shining in panic. The Japanese smirked at this and decided to keep his fun, as he folded his wings and made them as small as possible. The human girl was young, very beautiful in fact. Her waist length hair was covered in blood, most likely her friend's blood. Her brown eyes were completely frozen in shock.

The brown eyed girl stopped as he saw Kanda's figure, her breath calming down a bit. Kanda kept his eyes averted on her waist, which was cut badly and the girl was holding her hand over it. He grinned again, looking up at the girl with dark gray eyes now, tilting head slightly.

"T-thank god…a-a human…" the girl panted out as she came closer to Kanda, bursting into tears as Kanda didn't protest or back away as she starting gripping his shirt and crying against his chest.

"T-they killed him…m-my loved one…w-we were on our way to home…but it was t-too late…!" she was trying her best to explain the situation to Kanda through her panic. The Japanese just wrapped his arms around her, tightening slightly as the girl made no sound of protest.

"I know how to stop your pain, girl," this made the young girl stop her crying, her swollen brown eyes looking up at Kanda in pure hope, but the sadness was still there. Kanda grinned once again as he spread his wings once again, hands tightening around the girl. She let out a bloody scream as Kanda bared his teeth and his eyes changed color to crimson red. He leaned down and took a big bite of her breast, _loving_ the screams.

"_Join him in death"_

_--_!

On the other side of the city, to the mountains, a young vampire twitching as he heard the bloody scream coming from the town. Sitting on the edge of a small trail, next to a waterfall and the area lighted by the moonlight, the vampire perked his ears as he kept staring into the lights on the distance. Shaking his head, he resumed playing with the dead, drained mouse in his hand, cutting it into pieces with his sharp nail.

"Stop playing with the mouse already. It's food, not a toy." The other vampire leaning against a wall pointed out, as the younger vampire kept playing with his dead lunch.

"But he's not my food anymore," he whined back in reply, not caring that he was annoying the hell out of his partner. "It's dead already, and I ate it, see?" He lifted the mouse up by its tail to show his friend, who just looked away and sighed. The younger vampire pouted and let go of the mouse's tail, the white creature going down to the depths of the mountain.

"Those screams aren't so common nowadays." The older one nodded towards the town and the source of the noise. "Seems like a more powerful creature has landed itself in the city for some food."

The younger vampire shuddered at that, "I really hope that you're not right. If something more powerful than us settled itself in the town, it's goodbye for humans and hello for ogres and harpies. Let's _not _even mention how much they stink!"

The two guards of the cave continued the small argument over the creatures of the town, but the situation wasn't so light inside the cave.

The redhead vampire kept his eyes averted on the ground as some other fellow bloodsuckers started leading him deeper into the dark cave. The candles were doing their job somewhat by casting some light, but it was a bit pointless; vampires had perfect night vision.

Lavi just huffed out in annoyance, sulking as one of the female vampires nudged him to get his attention. Lavi was most definitely not in the mood for any bullshit from one of these hosers; he was tired of being stepped on and being a slave for the vampire clan. Lavi had always wanted some respect for himself, not only because of his looks or because his grandfather was eldest one of the clan.

The redhead stopped as the others did, looking forward for the end of the long tunnel where a lot of candles were put, a large chair in middle of the space. On the chair, there was a short man who looked somewhere around ninety years old. The others vampires bowed down and went to their knees, except Lavi who showed no affection.

"You're such an idiot, Lavi. Where is your respect?" The old man narrowed his eyes, which looked liked a panda's, in Lavi's opinion. The black makeup around his eyes and the really pointy ears were making him look like an animal, not a vampire. The vampires did have slightly pointy ears, but this man's were just huge.

The young vampire rolled his emerald eye and shoved the small paper bag closed, before throwing it towards the man's direction and earning a smack on the back of his head from one of the male vampires.

"I apologize for his rudeness, Bookman."

Said man easily caught the bag and didn't even bother to look what was inside it, a grin creeping on his lips as he stood up from his chair. Waving his hand at the other vampires around Lavi, he had them stand up straight and look at Bookman.

"Good job, Lavi. I know I can trust you to get me these things," The redhead simply looked away and ignored the compliment, about to earn another smack to his head but it was interrupted by Bookman, who motioned for the rest of the vampires leave until it was just Lavi standing there.

"I'm sick of being held in a low position like this, old man! I want to be treated like everyone else-!" He was quieted down with Bookman's palm almost coming to contact with his face. The elder vampire was short, but his movements were fast and he always somehow managed to reach up to Lavi, even though the young vampire was very tall.

"Just wait, Lavi. You should know by now, you're not the same as them," the elder man narrowed his eyes once more, making a direct eye contact with Lavi and staring at him for a while. The younger vampire sighed and averted his eyes to the ground in defeat.

"The difference isn't that bad, old man…I know I don't crumble in the sun like most of you do, but I still have wings and fangs and my vampire abilities. Discrimination is something that I'm not so fond of when I'm working my ass off to get everything you're asking me to get!" The emerald eyed boy started to raise his voice once more, but not daring to create eye contact with his elder.

"Lavi, you are young," Bookman turned his back to Lavi, made his way back to his chair. "It took me thousands of years to get some respect, and you're only somewhere around two hundred."

"Two hundred ninety four, to be exact," Lavi pointed out, only earning a book thrown at him, but he dodged it with ease. "I'm still not satisfied with this treatment. Some vampires younger than me get better affection, _much_ better!"

"Lavi, you already know that the only way to get your respect is-"

"I know…" The younger interrupted him, looking away with his eyes full of shame and sadness. Bookman once more narrowed his eyes then sighed out, looking away from his grandson.

"It's the part of the operation to get back the castle from Noah's. The secret job of yours is only partly to get it back, do you understand me?" Bookman raised his voice slightly.

The redhead stood quiet for a while, before nodding.

"I understand…" He nodded before excusing himself and walking back in the direction he came from, millions of thoughts going through his head.

"I understand that I have to make myself a prostitute and sleep with a _werewolf."_

--

As the sun started to wake itself up from behind the mountains, the creatures of night went off to their hiding places and drifted off to sleep to gather energy for the next night of hunting. The town lights were turning off and soon to be replaced by the sunlight. The sun was a blessing for the humans, keeping the dangerous creatures away for 12 hours and giving them some time to live unafraid.

The young looking demon stood on a high rooftop of the city, licking his blood covered fingers clean as the crimson red color flashed in his dark grey eyes once more, looking off into the distance, surveying the mountains and countryside surrounding the elegant city these people were living in. The demon could only smirk as some harpies were brought down by a pack of wolves just as they were about to land down into their caves.

Kanda spread his wings once more and took off from the roof, flapping them once and starting to soar off into the sky with incredible speed. Demons were known for their speed in flying as well. They were practically _perfect_, which made them highly feared. Demons were rare in this world; barely any of them were living anymore. They were powerful, but almost everyone wanted them dead. For hunters, demons were the most prized catch, along with the Noah clan.

The Japanese didn't mind being the only demon around; he actually loved it. Being feared was something Kanda Yuu was proud of. He didn't need such fucked up things as friends or relatives, though he couldn't run away from Tiedoll, stupid fucked up old dragon. The man had trained Kanda when he was still young, but went off to the world because the dragon loved all kinds of scenery.

He was getting closer to his home, taking a quick soar around it to make sure that no creature had done any damage to his beautiful mansion. It was his beloved home and he didn't want to see a _scratch_ on it, not even a feather or a scale. Perfect creatures needed a perfect home. End of subject.

--

As the sun finally made itself fully known, another mansion was starting to come to life, but the person living inside was the total and complete opposite of the demon Kanda Yuu.

The white haired boy started to open his eyes slowly as the small hole in the roof let the slight sunlight come and shine directly onto the bed. He shifted a bit, turning his head away from the sunlight that was shining directly on his head. He jerked his back up a bit before carefully taking the covers off, putting them aside.

Allen yawned once before bringing his hands up to his eyes, rubbing the sleepiness off of them, or at least trying. His blue gray eyes stared off into space as he settled his hands down on his lap, breathing in and tilting his head back. He sighed out in relief as he thanked god that he was still breathing. The running and panic from last night made Allen so sure that the creatures knew of his existence in the countryside, which is extremely dangerous for a human.

Another day survived, and Allen couldn't help but to smile a bit. How long was this going to keep up? Allen's meaning in this life was to….survive it in fear? It sounded so wrong to him, and he suddenly couldn't help the tears that were pouring down his cheeks. He didn't want to live like this. It was too dangerous if the elves of the forest were to take him in, but he didn't want to live as a _prisoner_ for the rest of his life.

Every day living in the fear of getting killed by any monster that was looking for him. No one was looking after him; he needed to survive on his own. Allen didn't ask for any of this. He didn't want to be prey. He thought that being dead would have given him better peace, of course. But Allen made a promise to his foster father, Mana Walker that he'd continue living and walking forward, no matter what obstacles there were going to be.

And Mana was right. The obstacles were there.

Allen threw the covers off completely, moving his head away from the small area where the sunlight was shining. The thoughts of living in this house like a prison and fearing for his life every freaking day always did their job of destroying Allen's mood. The boy knew that he should be happy that he was still alive, but he couldn't bring himself to jump for joy. He wanted to _live._

The white haired boy walked through the chilly room, the wing blowing loudly through the small hole in the roof, creating a small but sharp whistle loud enough for Allen to hear. He rubbed his arms to create a little warmth as he went to fetch a jacket for himself. He touched the old door of the wardrobe, pulling the creaking piece of wood open and pulled the first jacket he laid eyes on. The soft fabric felt good against his palm. He pulled the grey jacket fully out from its place and put it on, clicking the end of the zipper in its place and pulling it up.

Moving across the room, the boy reached for the door that was securely locked by many fancy looking locks. He started to pull them open, two of them needing a special key to get them open. Allen pulled a rose cross from his pocket, pushed it inside a medium sized metal lock and waited for it to beep, before the lock opened again. Mana had gotten him all these fancy and expensive things to shield him from the monsters.

_Like they were going to save him…_

Allen pushed the door open and stared at the dark room in front of him, as well as the stairs going up to another door that was fully metal. He remembered rushing in through that door last night, fearing for his life. He felt shivers go through his back as he remembered the feeling that the run had given him. He closed the door after him and carefully walked up the crumbling stairs. Reaching the metal door, he started to press the lighted numbers on the door and smiled in satisfaction as the door beeped and opened the locks itself.

The boy walked out from the dark room and let out a loud groan, as a large amount of sunlight hit his eyes. He tried to protect them by placing his arm on his forehead, with only minimal success; eyes half closed, he started to carefully walk forward in the long hallway that was surrounded by a few windows and doors to different rooms. The mansion was huge, too big for one person, but it was all Allen had for now. It was his home and he had memories of Mana here.

Walking across the house, his eyes used to the sunlight already, he headed for the bathroom. Reaching for a large white door, he pulled the door open and walked inside the bathroom, staring at the dusty glass for a while. He went over it and wiped it once, seeing the reflection of his face, somewhat blurred. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared back at his own sky blue eyes.

Allen hated his own reflection.

He brought his normal hand up to his face, running his fingers carefully over the old scar that went down from the left side of his forehead to his left cheek. It didn't look as ugly as it did years ago, but the scar was still visible, which made people think Allen was one of the creatures sometimes. He had the _pentacle._ Yes, the five pointed star was at the start of his scar, on his forehead. Allen moved his white bangs back with his hand to reveal the red five pointed scar on his pale skin. The rest of the boy's skin was pale and pure, but so was his hair, which made people think Allen was an albino.

Despite all the shit that Allen Walker had gotten from humans, he didn't stop respecting and loving them. But he couldn't deny…

Those humans were _dumb._

Stripping himself of his clothes, he threw them on the ground and walked hastily to the shower, turning the tap on and closing his eyes as the warm water started to pour down on him from the shower and make his whole body wet. He hummed in pleasure, running his hand through his wet hair and rubbing it softly, reaching for the shampoo that was in the small cabinet next to the shower. He had his eyes closed, so he couldn't tell what he had actually grabbed.

Opening his eyes, his breath froze along with his whole body, dropping the bottle that he was holding. The wall he'd been touching had red handprints…._his_ handprints.

The water…wasn't just any kind of water. Allen looked down at his whole body and everywhere around him, as well as the liquid pouring out of the shower. He was covered in red liquid. Allen stepped back from the shower, looking at the spot where he'd been standing.

It was not water.

It was blood.

Allen _screamed._

--

The town was busy once again, like every day when the sun was up and the humans had the chance to walk around without fear of being devoured. The newspaper showed the case of the young woman, named Isabelle, who had gone missing last night with her fiancée Abel. The young couple had gone out for a walk to enjoy the attractive moonlight, ignoring the strict warnings to never go out at night.

The people in the town, who were still humans, hid in the church when the night came. The church had an underground basement, which was practically like a prison. It was so cold in there and the dust made it hard for many people to breathe. Some people had tried to run away from there, but their attempts were useless. They never made it to another safe place in time before they ended up as breakfast for any one of the monsters roaming the streets.

In a single cafeteria in the downtown of the city, the scent of fresh coffee and just baked bread were in the air, despite the slight smell of blood that normal humans couldn't really smell. A man put down the newspaper that he was holding and took a sip of his red wine. The wine was as crimson as his hair; long, silky red hair that reached down to his lower back. His hat showed that he was a man with money; so did his expensive looking coat. The right side of his face was covered with a white mask that had a Red Cross on it. His visible eye was as red as his hair, looking down at the headlines of the newspaper.

"Youngsters of these days…ignoring the warnings they get day after day," the man sighed out loud, looking down at his golden pocket watch before looking back again at the newspaper. "It's all the church's fault. Greedy bastards… "

The man chuckled as he slapped a passing maid on the ass, who looked back at him with an offended look, ready to slap him. The man just bowed his head at her, touching the tip of his hat as he did so. The maid just ignored his gentlemanly attempts and continued to serve the customers. The man couldn't help but grin.

However, the grin was wiped off his face as he heard something that no one else has seemed to hear.

A scream.

The man's only visible eye widened a bit as the familiar sounding scream reached his ears, then sighed in frustration. Something started to move around in his pocket. Glancing around, the man quickly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the moving creature.

The thing was a golden ball, which had white cross in middle of it. It wasn't just any kind of ball; it had large, golden wings and a long, spindly tail. And they were moving. The creature started to flap its wings, making it clear that it was rather annoyed. Cross put his finger to his lips, motioning the creature to stop moving. The golden ball did as it was told and rested on its' masters palm.

"Tim. I have a mission for you." This made the golden thing start flapping its wings again, this time because it was apparently pissed off at the red haired man. "Don't be a lazy golem, Tim. I didn't see you complaining when you were stalking naked succubus guys."

The golem stopped trashing around at once, then hid itself with its wings as if it was ashamed or embarrassed. "Yes Tim, I know what you've been doing."

The golden golem looked up at its master again, tilting its head slightly.

"Allen Walker." At this name, Tim's wings perked up a bit. "You need to help him, you understand me? That boy is in danger." The golem nodded at this before quickly taking off from its masters' hand

Spreading its wings, Tim flew away at top speed, not wanting anyone to notice.

"Be his guardian angel, Timcanpy."

* * *

Are people satisfied with this? Is it good? Does it suck? (No of course it can't suck cuz my beta is awesome!) I'm gonna start working on new chapter soon, and for **Pride Breakdown** readers...I did do a start, but it got deleted and I need to rewrite it...people still interested to see a sequel for it?

And I am coming up with new fics, so I would like to ask people to vote in my poll that what should I get started with! I updated channel and my future fics are there! So go tell me that what should I start writing first!

Thank you for reading! Lots of love~

~Flicca


End file.
